The Notebook
by MyMindIsMyDarkSanctuary
Summary: Shana swore she would never fall in love. But after meeting the Sohma family, things are out of her hands. It seems a certain author is the only thing running through her mind. And when she tells her parents he's her husband, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I decided to make a change in my stories because I have never written a Shigure fic and wanted to try something new. So…please tell me if it seems too OOC and please review.

Disclaimer: I am in a state of denial and refuse to admit that I do not own Fruits Basket! …I pretty much admitted to it, didn't I?

Shana's P.O.V

I sat in my seat in my new classroom, deeply engrossed in my latest novel-in-progress. No one knew I had been published under the penname Kisuke Yahiori five times. Now I was working on my sixth book.

"Miss Raoshi, can you put that away? Class is starting." The teacher asked.

I tore away from my beloved manuscript. _'Farewell my love! Parting is such sweet sorrow!'_ I thought.

"Now class, please welcome Miss Shana Raoshi. She just transferred here." A few people nodded at me in acknowledgement but most ignored my existence.

"Now, you're going to begin a partner project and I will be assigning partners. Let's see…Yuki…you'll be working with Shana…" The teacher continued droning on but I ignored her, scanning for whoever Yuki may be.

Someone poked my shoulder.

"Over there." A rough looking girl said, pointing to a boy with grey hair.

"Thanks. I'm Shana." I said to her.

"Arisa Uotani. Call me Uo." She said back.

"Arisa, you'll be working with Saki… Tohru, you'll be working with Kyo…that's the whole class."

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Shana?"

"You never told us what exactly the project is. Do you just expect us to make something up?"

"Well, yes actually. This is a creative writing assignment. You can write whatever you want…within reason." The teacher announced. I grinned. Piece-O-cake.

_**At Lunch**_

"Hey, Shana, come eat lunch with us!" Uo yelled at me.

I joined her and a group of other teenagers. The only one other than her that I recognized was Yuki and that's only because Uo was kind enough to point him out to me.

"Hi." I said to the group, notebook with my manuscript in hand.

"Hi. Ready for introductions?" Uo asked. I nodded.

"Ok. Orange-top over there is Kyo, the girl with the braid is Saki Hanajima but just call her Hana, the girl with brown hair is Tohru, and of course, I already pointed Yuki out to you although you haven't met properly." Uo said amazingly in one breath.

"Nice to meet you all." I said with a smile.

"What's that?" Tohru asked, meaning my manuscript.

"Well…uh…it's just something I write in my spare time." I use a penname for a reason.

"Oh."

"So you write a lot then?" Hana asked me. I nodded.

"The prince and yourself will make a great team then. After all, he gets all 4.0s." Uo said.

"The prince?" I asked curiously.

"Yuki has a fan club." Uo explained.

I couldn't help but laugh. "My god, what have I gotten myself into. I'm sure I'll be on their hit list now…not that that's anything new…"

Yuki blushed slightly.

"So…what do you even want to write?" I asked him.

"I…honestly don't know. Why don't you come over after school and we can brainstorm?" He asked me.

"Sounds cool."

I absently opened my notebook and took out a pencil. I re-read the last paragraph to regain the feeling from it.

"_Why? Why do you have to leave, Erin? How can you do this to me?" Sarine sobbed. _

"_I…there are too many memories here, Sarine. I'm losing my mind." Erin answered sadly._

"_So you abandon me! You made a commitment to me, Erin! You asked me to marry you!" _

"_I'm so sorry, Sarine. Really I am."_

"I'm so sorry, Sarine. Really I am."

I didn't realize I had said that last line aloud until Uo looked at me and said "Huh? Who's Sarine?"

I went pale. "No one!"

"What do you mean, no one! Who's Sarine!" Uo persisted.

I shrugged and tucked my black hair behind my ears, returning to my writing.

_**After School**_

"See, we live with my cousin Shigure, but, I don't think he's home right now." Yuki explained as we walked up to the house.

"Well, that's pretty cool. I live alone." I said.

"Why?"

"Got sick of listening to my parents fight all the time so I moved out." I lied.

"I'm sorry." He looked at the ground.

"Don't worry about it. It really doesn't bother me."

"You can set your stuff down right here. I think Tohru and Kyo went to work elsewhere." Yuki said, showing me where to place my things.

"Thanks." I said, setting my stuff down and following him to a table.

"So, have you gotten any ideas?" I asked.

He shook his head, discouraged. "I'm not good with this kind of thing. She normally doesn't make us do this."

"No problem. Well, let's see, I guess a good place to start is with something that interests you." I said, feeling important.

He thought long and hard. I could tell he was trying really hard to come up with something.

"Don't force it. You have to let it come to you. It sounds much better and means much more when it comes to you naturally." I instructed.

"Too true." A voice behind me said.

I turned to see a man with dark hair carrying a few parcels in his arms.

"Shana, this is my cousin Shigure. Shigure, this is Shana." Yuki introduced.

I smiled. "A pleasure to meet you."

"You as well. You, young lady, seem to know a lot about writing. May I ask where you learned it?" Shigure asked casually.

"I'm a major lit freak." I admitted.

Then I noticed a book in his hands. It was my newest book. I wasn't even aware that it was out yet.

"Hey, do you like her writing?" I asked him casually.

"Yes. She's very good." Shigure said.

"I like the relationship she put between Emmy and Murloc." I said.

"How would you know? This is an advanced copy." Shigure inquired.

"Well, I know her editor. See, Nao is trying to get one of the novels I've written published." Thank God for my ability to make up a lie within seconds!

"This is amazing! You see, I too am a novelist!" Shigure exclaimed.

"Oh, by the way, your editor called again today." Shigure looked at the floor.

"I better go start writing…by the way…Tohru wanted me to give you these…" Shigure handed Yuki a parcel containing rice balls.

I laughed. "Well, why don't you brainstorm tonight Yuki and we can discuss things tomorrow." I suggested. He nodded.

"Bye."

_**At Home**_

"No, I did not meet a hunky teacher, Nao!" I said irritably. I could almost see the frown on her face.

"_Who did you meet then?"_

"Three sixteen year old girls, a couple sixteen year old guys, and another novelist." I said.

"_Ooh. Another novelist! Guy or girl?" _Nao asked on the other line.

"Guy." I answered, sighing in despair as I knew what was coming next.

"_Was he hunky! Is he cute! Is he available! ARE YOU GOING TO DATE HIM!"_

"Kinda. Kinda. I don't know. I DON'T HAVE TIME TO DATE!"

"_Well then, finish your manuscripts faster so you will!" _Nao scolded.

"No. I like taking my time." I replied stubbornly.

"_Whatever. Hey, I got the manuscript you had sent to me. Finished it already. Murder/romance, I like. I'll have it edited a.s.a.p." _

"Huzzah." I answered.

"_Hey, want me to come pick you up for lunch? We can go get some coffee or something." _

"Sure. See ya then, Nao."

"_See ya." _

I stared at the sky from my balcony. I was actually thinking about what Nao had been telling me lately.

"Who would want to date me!" I mumbled and then climbed into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know I told my first reviewer that I would try to post this on Monday but I was unable to. So, to make up for that, I'm posting two chapters! BE HAPPY!

Shana's P.O.V.

I sat in the grass, waiting for Nao.

"Hey Shana. Sup?" Uo asked, sitting beside me. The others followed her.

"I'm waiting for a friend who's taking me to lunch. She should be here by now." I said, looking at my watch. Just as I said this a car drove up and the passenger seat window rolled down.

"Shana, you say 'shotgun' and I'll shoot you with one!" Nao teased.

"Fine then. Sniper Rifle!" I called, standing up and grabbing my notebook.

"Hey, Shana?" Yuki asked as I walked to the car door.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come over around five to work on our project? I think I've got an idea."

I smiled. "Sounds great. See you then." I then climbed into Nao's car.

"Oh, hey, Nao wanted me to ask, is your cousin single?" I called from the passenger window.

"Which one?" Yuki asked.

Nao peeked over my shoulder. "The novelist!"

"…Yeah…he is…" Yuki said, highly disturbed.

"Well, there you have it, Nao. Now you can write about it in your diary." I said as I sat back in my seat and rolled up my window.

"I don't keep a diary. Is that the one that you're doing this 'research' for?" She asked, implying my notebook.

"Yup. I'm halfway done." I replied pridefully.

"You started it yesterday, didn't you?" She asked. I nodded.

"Get a hobby."

"Don't have the time."

Shigure's P.O.V. Huzzah!

I was sitting in my office, in front of a manuscript when Yuki knocked on the door.

"Shigure, can I ask you something?"

"Didn't you already ask me something by asking me if you could ask me something?"

"Shut up. Anyways, Shana's making me come up with the idea for our creative writing project and I was thinking…I mean… since we're supposed to make something up…could we use the idea of a family being cursed by the Chinese zodiac? No one would suspect and we would use fake names, of course." It seemed he had thought this through.

"Yeah. I doubt Akito or anyone would mind. After all, who'd believe a creative writing story? Is Shana coming over again?" I asked.

"Yes. It's funny, her friend…Nao, wanted to know if you're single."

I nearly choked on my own saliva. "Why would Nao ask that!"

"No clue. She just did. I'm going to do my homework." And with that, he left me to think.

"Nao…I'm not sure I want to talk to you anymore…I must admit…I'm quite scared…" I said, looking at my manuscript and then picking up another Kisuke Yahiori book instead.

Shana's P.O.V.

"Thanks for coffee, getting me out of school, and the ride!" I called to Nao as I walked up to Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo's house.

I knocked on the door and Shigure answered it without looking at me and stepped aside. He was engrossed in another of my books.

"Thanks." I said to the reading zombie who nodded to my existence and then left, his nose still in the book.

I walked to the table where Yuki was sitting and sat across from him.

"Ok. I don't know where it came from, but I got an idea last night." Yuki said. He then proceeded to tell me his idea about a family who is cursed by the Chinese zodiac and turns into their zodiac animal whenever they are hugged by someone of the opposite gender or their bodies endure a large amount of stress. It was actually a really good idea.

We discussed his ideas for the story for another hour and a half.

"Great! We'll start writing it tomorrow!"

He smiled, proud of himself, I guess.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll go back to writing longer ones again. I just ran out of ideas with this chappie so…yeah… until next time Ayumi


	3. Chapter 3

Shana's P.O.V.

I walked up to Yuji and handed him a notebook.

"Read this and tell me how it sounds!" I said, excited. I always got a rush when someone read my work for the first time. Normally Nao was the first to read it, but, I guess I would have to make an exception.

Yuki took the notebook from me and began reading.

"I'll leave you to it. You can tell me later today." I said.

**Later, in Nao's car:**

"Make up, Shana?" Nao asked me.

"Yup. At school today, I found out just how many sixteen year old girls wear make up." I said, applying eyeliner.

"How many?"

"All of them."

"Whoa!"

"Yeah."

"So, you're following the crowd?"

"We want them to think I'm sixteen, right? I mean, even Tohru wears a little bit of make up. Besides, I promise to use my make up powers for good and not evil!"

Nao sighed and changed the radio station. She was about to flip it again when I proclaimed, "Stop! I love this song!"

She left the dial alone and I grinned as "I'm So Sick" Started playing.

"Sometimes, you have the mentality of a sixteen year old." Nao said. I rolled my eyes and sang along with the radio.

"I will break…into your thoughts…with what's written on my heart. I will break!"

Nao shook her head. "Maybe you are possessed by the spirit of a sixteen year old."

"Yeah, and maybe you're possessed by a pessimistic eighty year old." I said. She scowled at me.

"We're here." I climbed out of the car and walked to the door. I knocked on it and it was opened by a zombie Yuki. His nose was in my notebook.

"Come in." He said without looking up.

I followed my zombie friend to the living room where Shigure was sitting.

"He's been like that since he got home." He said. I chuckled and sat beside Shigure.

"By the way, that make up looks nice on you." Shigure said.

I beamed at him. "Thank you. Hey, Yuki, are you done yet?" He closed the notebook.

"Just finished. That was amazing!" He said, handing me the notebook.

I beamed at him. "Thanks!"

Shigure flashed me puppy dog eyes. "Can I read it?"

I flashed him puppy dog eyes back. "Will you take good care of it?"

Shigure nodded. "Alright then." I handed him the notebook.

"So, is there anything we should change?" I asked Yuki.

"No. It's perfect!"

I grinned again. "You came up with all the ideas. All I did was put them into words."

"This is like, novel length…" Shigure said.

"That's how long it took to get all the good ideas put down. The way I see it, it will get us a better grade." I said. Yuki nodded.

"Well, I guess we've finished our project then." We both nodded proudly.

"I know! Let's go give Kyo crap cuz his project isn't finished!" I proclaimed. Yuki nodded and we both went and bugged Kyo.

**Later that night:**

"_Hey, it's Nao!"_ I heard through the phone.

"I kinda figured. I do have caller id you know."

"_Yeah, well, how was today?" _

"Good."

"_Good. So, have you fallen in love with anyone yet!"_

"Didn't I already tell you; I don't have time for love!"

"_Well then, make time for love! C'mon, I don't want my best friend to wind up an old maid!"_

"Poor you. How ever shall you survive!"

"_You know, just because your parents told you not to be with someone when you still lived with them, doesn't mean they were right."_

"What does this have to do with my parents?"

"_Everything. They always told you never to date, fall in love, and get married. They poisoned your mind!"_

"If I fall in love, it will only bring me down."

"_No it won't!" _

"Yes it will!"

"_You're impossible! And…anyway, you can't control who you fall in love with or when it happens. So, whether you like it or not, you're going to fall in love."_

"Whatever. Hey, how are sales going for Suicide Kiss?"

"_You've already sold 10,000 copies!"_

"But it's only the third week!"

"_I know!"_

"Wow!"

"_So, you wanna go out and celebrate!"_

"Yeah! I'm thinking a bar!"

"_Me too! I'll pick you up in a half hour!"_

"I'll be waiting." I closed my phone.

**The next day:**

"Hey, Shana!" Uo ran over with the others.

"Aaaah! Dun yell!" I commanded, massaging my forehead.

"Oh my! Do you have a headache!" Tohru panicked.

I nodded.

"Hangover." Uo said.

I shook my head and groaned at the pain it caused.

"Yup. Hangover." Uo persisted. She pulled some Panadol from her purse like thingie. I was still too hung-over to know exactly what it was.

I looked at the Panadol desperately. "You have to admit it before I'll give you some." Uo said.

"I'm not hung-over! I just have a really bad headache!" I insisted.

"Riiiight. I know the signs of a hangover, Shana." Uo wasn't giving up either.

"Good for you. Then you'll know I don't have one." I wasn't giving up.

"Fine. Do a cartwheel." She said.

I stood up. Pain seared through my entire body. I took a deep breath, ran, and did a cartwheel. I had to hide my tears as my whole body screamed in pain.

"May I have some Panadol now?" I asked.

"Shana, are you crying!" Yuki asked.

I shook my head and regretted doing so because it added to my pain. It was obvious Uo still didn't believe me because she came over to me and began poking my arm.

Poke. OUCH! Poke. **OUCH!** Poke. **OUCH!** Poke. "FINE! I'M HUNG-OVER! NOW STOP POKING ME AND GIVE ME THE PANADOL BEFORE I HURT YOU!"

She handed me the Panadol and I swallowed two dry. My headache began to recede and I sighed happily. My whole body still hurt but at least the pounding in my head was fading.

"Question: Why on Earth did you get drunk?" Uo asked me.

"I was at restaurant with Nao and someone spiked our drinks. Luckily, she realized hers was spiked and didn't drink it. I; on the other hand, had no such luck." I lied. God I'm good at that.

"Do you know who did it?" Uo looked like she was willing to beat up whoever the culprit may be.

"We think it may have been the guy at the table beside ours but we're not sure." Lie again.

"What did he look like?"

"I was a little too drunk to notice." My voice was full of sarcasm.

"Yeah, well, you should go home sick." Uo said.

"You know what; I think I will." I said, pulling out my cell phone to call Nao for a ride.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. The beautiful series is owned by the wonderful Natsuki Takaya. I also do not own I Write Sins, Not Tragedies. That wonderful song belongs to Panic! At the Disco. Now on with the story!

Shana's P.O.V.

I sighed as I sat down in my chair. Nao had brought me home and scolded me for drinking so much the night before.

I grabbed the remote for my cd player and turned it on.

_Oh, well, imagine_

_As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor_

_And I can't help but hear_

_No I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words_

I had closed my eyes and begun to let my mind drift to my current novel.

_What a beautiful wedding_

_What a beautiful wedding said a bridesmaid to a waiter_

_And guess what_

_What a shame_

_What a shame the poor groom's bride is a wh-_

I switched off the cd player. I was bored out of my mind, my body was aching, and I wanted to smash something. Today just wasn't a good day.

I turned on the TV and prayed there would be something on. I flipped through the channels. Nothing.

Stupid cable! Over 300 channels but nothing to watch!

I turned off the TV and walked stiffly over to my bookshelf, looking for something to read. I finally settled on reading the Phantom of the Opera. It was in English, but I could read and speak English fluently.

About halfway through the book my phone rang. I sighed and answered it.

"_Shana, honey, is that you?"_ It was my mother. And she sounded like she was crying.

"Yeah mom. I'm here. What's up?"

"_It's…Lucas…Sweetie…he died…"_

That was the moment the world seemed to stop spinning for me. Lucas was my older brother by six years. He had been the only one in the family who ever seemed to really care about me. He had practically raised me himself.

"What…happened?" I couldn't speak in anything above a whisper at this point.

"_He was killed by a drunk driver…" _I could tell my mother was sobbing. I wasn't far from it either.

"Th-thank you for telling me. Have you…decided when the funeral will be?" I was trembling.

"_Next Sunday. I'll…see you there…"_ That was her way of telling me she was crying too hard to talk.

"Ok. Bye mom." I felt like a small child who had somehow gotten herself lost in a place called hell. I set down the phone and nearly fell into my chair.

My mind had become a dark void. My best friend in the world was gone. I felt as though I had nowhere left to turn to, nowhere left to run.

My cell phone rang and I looked at the caller id. It was one of the Sohmas.

"Hello?" I answered, my voice sounding hollow.

"_Hey, I just called to see if you were doing any better."_ Yuki's voice came through.

"Depends on how you define better."

"_Shana, are you ok."_

"I…can't talk right now. I'll see you in a few days."

"_A few days?"_

"I won't be coming to school for a few days."

"_Why not?"_

"Yuki, I don't want to talk right now. Ok?" The tears that I had been fighting back had begun to find their way out of my eyes.

"_Shana, I'm worried about you." _It was a new voice now. It was Shigure's.

"Goodbye." I said as I closed my phone.

A few minutes later it rang again but I ignored it. My sorrow was taking control. I looked at the clock. It was 8:45 pm.

I grabbed my jacket and began walking to the park. I found a bench and sat down, letting my emotions run wild. Nothing mattered anymore. There was nothing but me, the snow, and my pain.

Shigure's P.O.V. Huzzah again!

I was worried about Shana. She sounded…broken…on the phone. I tried not to think about it but trying not to just made it worse.

Kyo and Yuki were fighting in another room and the noise was becoming too much to bear. I finally got fed up, grabbed my coat, and left the house. I had no clue where I was going. I just let my feet do the walking.

Next thing I knew I was at the park. I saw someone sitting on a bench. I glanced at my watch. It was 9:00. Why would anyone be out here at this time of night?

You're out here, I reminded myself.

I watched as the wind picked up and began blowing snowflakes around, along with the girl's long, black hair.

As I walked closer to the bench I put two and two together and figured out who the girl was.

"Shana, what are you doing here?" I asked as I sat down beside her.

She looked at me, tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were filled with pain.

"Shana, what's wrong?" I asked, worried about the poor girl.

"He's dead…" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Who's dead, Shana?" I asked.

"Lucas."

"Who's Lucas?"

"…My…older brother…"

The poor girl! Her brother had died!

"Were you close?" I asked. She nodded and before I knew it she had buried her head in my chest and begun sobbing even harder.

"I can't believe he's gone!" I patted her back gently and let her cry.

"How old was he?" I asked.

"Twenty-nine." She answered.

"There was a big age difference, huh?"

"Seven years isn't that big…I guess…" I stared at her in shock.

"You mean thirteen years, right?"

"No. I mean seven."

"Shana…you're sixteen…right?"

"Wrong." She said.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Twenty-four."

"Why did you lie about your age?" I asked her.

"Research. You see, I write under the penname Kisuke Yahiori. I came back to high school to do research for a novel." Ah. So that was it. I had begun to notice the similarities in her writing for their creative writing project and the Kisuke Yahiori books I read.

"Shana, do you think you're going to be ok?"

"I…don't know. The funeral is next Sunday. I…really don't want to go alone. Shigure…thank you for sitting here, listening to me cry."

"No problem. If you ever need me, I'm here for you, Shana."

"Thank you."

"Why don't you come back to my house and have some coffee. You'll freeze to death if you stay out here much longer." Shana nodded weakly and I guided her to my house.

When I opened the door, there was chaos. Four people were running around my house, yelling my name. One of them being Nao.

"I'm right here." I said as I led Shana into the kitchen and began making coffee. Four distraught people found their way into the kitchen, none of them noticing Shana.

"Shigure, thank God! Have you seen Shana? I can't find her anywhere!" Nao panicked.

"I'm right here, Nao." Shana said.

"Shana! Where were you! I was so worried about you! What were you doing out at this time of night!" Nao scolded.

I watched as Shana opened her mouth to speak but choked back a sob instead.

I put a hand on Shana's shoulder. "Everyone out into the hall. Now." I said.

Shana looked up at me as everyone else filed out into the hall.

"I'll tell them for you. And…why don't you stay here tonight. That way, you won't have to be alone."

"Thank you…you're so kind to me." Tears had found their way out of her eyes again.

I smiled at her sadly and walked out into the hall where the others were.

"Now, to answer all your questions," I began before any of them had the chance to speak. "I found Shana at the park. The reason she won't be going to school tomorrow and the reason she was at the park, is that she just found out that her brother died. She's going through a really hard time right now so I don't need any of you bothering her. I'm going to have her stay here tonight."

"Are you sure she'll be alright here? It's not too much trouble is it? I could always take her home with me." Nao said.

"It's alright. She's no trouble at all. Why don't you go have a cup of coffee with her. Just…don't ask her too many questions." I suggested. Nao nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Tohru, my flower, could you find the cold medicine. It's better to prevent one before it happens. Yuki, if you could find her some dry clothes, that would be appreciated. She seems to be the same height as you…so…Kyo…if you could get her a blanket…" The others nodded and went off to do their jobs.

Shana's P.O.V.

Shigure had been so kind to me. He sat with me while I cried, he brought me to his home, and now he had offered to let me stay for the night. He really was so kind.

As I sat across from Nao, all I could think about was him.

"Shigure-san…is really very kind." I said.

Nao stayed silent and just kept staring at me.

"I'm not going to break into tears if you start talking to me you know." I said coldly.

"I…don't know what to say. I…don't want to make things worse." Nao admitted.

"Staring at me like I'm a lab rat makes it worse! Being overly cautious makes it worse!" I exploded.

"Shana, please calm down. I'm not trying to offend you or anything. I'm sorry." Nao said in a soothing tone.

"Whatever." I was being cruel to my best friend and I had no clue why.

"I…I think I should go. I'll call to check on you tomorrow." Nao said, getting up.

"That's fine." I said.

I watched her walk out the door and took another drink of my coffee. Things were going to change. I'd probably be moving back home now. Mom would make sure of that.

Sometimes, life could be hell.


	5. Chapter 5

Shana's P.O.V.

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was 1:00 AM. I tried not to cry as I laid there for a while. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

I got up out of my sleeping bag and tiptoed out of the room I was sharing with Tohru. I crept down the hall silently and walked into the kitchen.

I cautiously turned on the light only to see Kyo gulping down a carton of milk. I had been hoping to avoid people after the way Nao behaved around me but now my hopes were crushed. Kyo gulped down the last of the milk and turned to look at me.

Kyo's P.O.V. YAYITIES!!!

I turned to see Shana in the doorway to the kitchen. She looked as though she was about to run away.

My first thought was to ignore her, but then I remembered how I had felt after my mom committed suicide, wanting someone to talk to me and be there for me. So, I figured, I could be nice to her.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." She said hesitantly back.

"How're you holding up?"

"Ok. Shigure-san and all of you have been so kind to me…" Tears filled her eyes and she bowed to me. At that instant, she seemed very much like Tohru.

"Were you two close? You and your brother, I mean." I asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"You hungry? Thirsty? We do have more milk, just so you know." I asked. For some reason she made me want to be nice to her.

"Um…if it's not too much trouble…" She did seem a lot like Tohru right now, not at all like she was at school.

I reached into a cupboard and grabbed a glass, also grabbing a new carton of milk from the fridge and pouring some into her glass. I handed it to her.

"You wanna talk?" I asked her, motioning to the living room. She nodded and we went in and sat down.

"So…how did he die?" I asked.

"He got hit by a drunk driver." She answered weakly.

"Yeah…alcohol sucks…"

"It's just…It isn't fair! I just…I really hate myself right now…"

"Why? It wasn't your fault." I pointed out.

"Yeah but…well…" She stopped and looked at me, her eyes laced with pain. "…I can't help but think how lucky he was…."

I was shocked. That wasn't something someone normally says when a loved one dies.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say our parents are less that perfect. They were always really strict, more than that really. They were downright controlling. No dating, no friends who are boys for me and no friends who are girls for Lucas. Just, obnoxious things like that. But…somehow Lucas was able to get out. His death…is kinda like… the symbolization of his freedom or something. And yet…I'm still completely bound to them. I always will be. I'm lucky that I get to live on my own and even that won't last for long. It also doesn't help that I seem to let people push me around a lot."

Well, that explained it. She must have had it real tough.

"So…I'm guessing you and your parents have issues?" I asked.

"Issues is putting it mildly." She said with a sigh.

"You really should work on not letting people push you around. Take a stand. Tell people what you want for once."

"I know."

I didn't know what to say at this point and I knew she could tell.

"You're really kind Kyo-san. Thank you." She was trying to make things better.

"Don't." I told her without thinking.

"Don't what?" She asked.

"Call me _san_. It drives me insane."

"Um, ok then. Kyo. Is that ok; just plain Kyo?" She asked.

"That's fine." I told her.

"So, what are you gonna do?" I asked her after about five minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?"

I inhaled deeply. Hopefully she wouldn't take this as me being cruel.

"I mean, are you just going to sit here and feel sorry for yourself and hating yourself for feeling like he's lucky, or are you gonna take control of the situation between you and your parents somehow?"

She looked at me and I wondered what she was thinking.

"I want to try to change. I want to change me. I want to change the situation between me and my parents. I want to change." She said after a while.

I smiled at her encouragingly.

"If anyone can do it, it's you Shana."

"Thank you Kyo. I think I'm going to head up to bed again, but thank you. You really are very kind." I watched Shana walk away and sighed. Why did I all the sudden envy Lucas? Why did I wish _I _could have somehow been her brother?

Shigure's P.O.V. HUZZAH NO JUTSU (Sorry. Naruto moment there.)

I yawned deeply when morning came. I laid there, too lazy to move. I couldn't help but wonder if Shana was ok. Thoughts of the night before, in the park, kept flashing through my mind.

How many secrets does her heart hold?

"_Shana…you're sixteen…right?"_

"_Wrong."_

"_How old are you?" _

"_Twenty-four."_

Twenty-four. She's twenty-four. You would never have known. She has that teenaged energy to her.

A scent drifted to my nose and I got up. Tohru was cooking breakfast!

Just as I was walking into the kitchen, commotion broke out.

"You stupid cat! You spilled her orange juice!" Yuki was glaring at Kyo.

"It's not like I did it on purpose!" Kyo yelled. I then saw him look at Shana and, thanks to my canine hearing, heard him whisper, "Sorry Shana."

"Well, if you weren't such an idiot, things like this wouldn't happen!"

"Shut up!" Everyone looked at Shana in shock, and at first Shana looked like she would back down, but then regained her resolve.

"Leave Kyo alone, Baka Yuki!" Shana glared at him and then looked up at Kyo.

"It's ok. I'm not upset with you. No harm, no foul." She said, back to normal once again.

Kyo poured her another glass of orange juice and sat next to her. Funny. I never knew they were friends.

Yuki recovered from the shock of not only being yelled at, but being called baka by Shana, sat back down and began eating breakfast.

"Well, it seems we're all off to a rocky start this morning." I chuckled as I sat in between Tohru and Shana. (Note: Lol. He's still a pervert.)

Shana turned and smiled at me. "Good morning Shigure-san."

I have to admit, the smile shocked me a little. All depression from the previous day seemed gone.

"How are you this morning Shana?" I asked.

"I'm ok now." She said, and for some reason she turned and smiled at Kyo, who I saw smile a little in return, and I knew something had happened between those two, but what?

"Well, good. I'm glad to hear you're doing better." I said, earning me that enchanting little smile of hers.

"Um, Shana-san, when is the funeral? I would like to get your brother some flowers. If that's all right?" Tohru asked.

I thought I saw the determination, the sparkle of whatever it was that had taken over when she yelled at Yuki, begin to fade from her eyes.

"Next Sunday." Shana answered, her voice shaky, but not only from sorrow. There was something else there. Something I couldn't identify.

The rest of breakfast was spent talking about little things, until Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru had to go to school.

I watched Shana smile and wave goodbye, mostly to Kyo I think, as the three left the house.

"Shana, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm getting there Shigure-san." She said quietly.

"You don't have to call me _san_ you know." I said.

"What is it with you Sohma men and not liking to be called _san_?" She asked with a chuckle.

Now I _knew_ she had talked to Kyo.

"I don't know. We just don't I guess."

Shana chuckled, then looked at me seriously.

"Shigure, you've already done so much for me, but, I have another favor to ask you."

"What is it, Shana?"

"Will you, please go to the funeral with me? I would ask Nao, but, she and my parents would get in a big fight that could trigger World War III."

"Of course I'll go with you Shana. And also, I would like to remind you that you're welcome to stay here as long as you like."

"Thank you Shigure. You really are so kind." I smiled at her and she at me.

"Just glad I could help."


	6. IMPORTANT MESSAGE: PLEASE READ!

AHHHH!! I'M BACK!! OK, so, here's the deal, I have a new penname! It is MegamiofMeiun!! I will be reposting some of my old stories on there if people like them, so go on and send my new penname some PM's if you want a certain story reposted. If people don't request it, I won't do it (except gangsta camp and dare show, they're definitely being redone. So, anyways, if you like my writing, PLEASE, check out my new profile and send me messages. I really love you guys for putting up with me!!


End file.
